Zero: BabySitting Nightmare
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Discontinued and adopted by Thundercracker417
1. Vacation into a Nightmare

**Silver Horror: Special Ideal goes to Anonamas, but it is also his/her request…**

**Patrick: She does not own all the characters only Capcom…**

**Zero: I cannot believe I have to take care of the guardians… (Carrying Leviathan and Phantom who are continually crying with Harpuia on top of his head and Fefnir biting his legs) X! Help me!**

**X: Well, Alia and I are somewhat busy with the mission… Sorry Z, we have a bust schedule! (On the beach)**

**Alia: (Giggled a little hugging X close to her) It just take time, to get used to it!**

**Zero: GRRR!**

_Update: Special thanks go to ProjectGU for beta reading the story and going over the mistakes that I made.  
_

**

* * *

**

_Zero: BabySitting Nightmare_

_Chapter 1: Worst than Graudile_

After the mission, Zero, Axl, X, Massimo, Marino, Spider, and Cinnamon come into the HQ tired and stressed out. Chief R noticed them all damaged, paralyzed, and stressed out, Chief R said to them, "Well done with the mission, I think you should take a break for a month." "Yes!" said Axl excited. Everyone else remained mourned, while Chief R said to the team while drinking tea, "Well, I say, "You get to take a break for a MONTH!"

Everyone reacted excitedly and they all dash off to the recovery room, later they come out relax in the room. "I cannot believe we are taking a break for a month!" said Marino relaxing on the couch. "After a long mission, I can take a break!" said Axl playing the PS3. "Are you playing "Grand Theft Auto" Axl?" said X apathetically staring at Axl. "So what?" said Axl turning to X apathetically, "I love this game, No matter what?" X takes out the game and destroys it with his buster.

"Here he goes again!" said Zero covering his ears. Cinnamon and Marino dashed out of the room, Spider takes out his I-pod listening to his music, and Massimo did not want to get involve with X's speech. So he join the girls, Axl did not say a word at all, but left. X did his "Peace Speech" nearly making everyone falling asleep until he got a call from Alia. "Hello X is you still alive?" said Alia from his communicator.

He said surprised hearing her voice, "I am still alive Alia, it's been a while since I call you, how is everything? How are you doing? How are the children?" "Children WTF!" said Zero in his mind. Alia respond who is really stress out taking care of the children, "Well, I been having trouble controlling Fefnir and his biting habits, Harpuia continued to break apart all his toys, Leviathan continued to cry all the time, and Phantom suspiciously crying continually as well for an unknown reason. FEFNIR STOP BITING UP YOUR OWN SISTER'S HAIR, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT BITING THE KEYS!"

"You are having a hard time with the kids!" said X respond, "I am off from the mission for a month, I was thinking about we can both relax ok…" "Well, Ok see you next day!" said Alia before X cut her off and noticed Fefnir was biting the wires, "FEFNIR NO!"

X turn to Zero and hid his evil smiled, everyone overheard it. "Uh Zero do you have anything to do this month?" said X turn to Zero, "I need your help…" "First of all since when you have children!" said Marino, "I thought you were single…" "You are married!" said Cinnamon wondering. "Oh joy!" said Spider turning away and he said in his mind, "Thank you god that I don't have children…"

"Well, it's hard to explain!" said X nervous, "After going to the last mission before Shadow betray us, we kind of tie a knot…" "You DID WHAT?" yelled Axl who got hyperactively excited, "Man you are my HERO!" "Axl shut up!" said X to Axl in angered. Axl chuckled a little, Spider did not say a word and Massimo hide his smile from X's expression. X said calmly,

"Ok, I didn't know that it would happen to her, but it did and I have been absent because of all the missions. Most of all, Sigmas keep on ruining my life and all I want to see is me and my lovely Alia peacefully raising the children…" "Who is your lovely Alia?" said Nana coming into the room in shock, she really have a crush on him, but dash out of the room in tears with Massimo going after her.

X said to Zero calmly, "I need you to take care of the children while I am away with Alia." "But you say!" said Zero trying to correct him and X cover his mouth giving him the glare, "I got some dates with someone…" "Who? Iris died a few years ago Zero," X said to him. "Don't go around saying her name like that!" said Zero aggressively, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"

"Calm down Zero!" said Massimo held him back. "Please just take care of the kids for this month ok, we will be back at the end of the month!" said X calmly. Zero said calmly and did not have a chose, "fine…" X smiled and left the room, Zero said in his mind, "Why me?"

Next day, everyone got ready to depart and excited. Axl said seeing Spider carrying only a cards, "Where you going Spider?" "Well, I am going to Las Vegas that is the only place, I would go!" said Spider smiled a little. "Yeah to steal people's money!" said Marino chuckle a little. "You are going to Las Vegas as well," said Axl turned to Marino on his shoulder. "Well, yeah I want to go to museum," said Marino.

Axl know what she was going to do, she turns to Cinnamon who remains with her creator in the room and he said to Cinnamon, "Hey Cinnamon do you want on the vacation with us?" "Where are you going?" said Cinnamon. "I am going to France for a while?" said Axl, "Because of all the cakes and everything that Sweet Tooth everyone that you could imagine…" "France psst that is only a romance place for not SOME LITTLE KID!" said Marino teased him. "Well, I don't care, but I was wondering its ok Cinnamon could go with me!" said Axl wondering. "Sure, my creator approve as long as he come along!" said Cinnamon pointed to Graudile giving Axl the glare and Axl said in his mind, "This is not going to be a good vacation than I expected."

Zero gloomy dragging himself to the airship behind him is X who seems to be happy, and they calmly went inside the airship. "Who is going to pilot the airship?" said Axl spoke. "I say Zero!" said Marino, but Zero refused. "Fine I will ride it!" said Axl volunteer everyone try to stop him, but he have flying start from the beginning until the driver just come out of lunch and Axl is being scold by the driver.

Axl got into his sit next to Cinnamon and everyone drop off in every stop, lastly Zero and X drop off by the air ship. Alia come out of the Head Quarters carrying the baby Leviathan and she said, "Thank you god, you come right on schedule!" "I almost about lose my head with the quadruplets!" said Alia. Zero stare at the Baby Leviathan while she is sleeping, he said, "Fine, but you still will owe me a lot X!" said Zero as he grab Leviathan from Alia. Before he turn X and Alia left the place, Zero murmured, "Dammit X…"

As he got inside the head quarter, he noticed Phantom walking on the walls, Harpuia breaking apart his toys, and Fefnir teething on the pencil. The HQ from the inside is in the mess with paint and food everywhere, Zero sigh putting Leviathan in her crib. He grab the other three and put them on the crib, he starting to clean the headquarters, but as he gone back to check on them. He noticed a hole in Fefnir's crib and saw Fefnir crawling to the loose wires. Zero grab him before it begin to shock him, he got shock before he was about to scold at him. Fefnir laughed, after the shocking incident Zero got tired and he said, "How did Alia put up with the children?"

The phone rang, Zero picks it up and it was Alia. "Oh Zero, how everything doing?" said Alia and Zero is about to say a word, "Well, there is something I need to tell, Harpuia is not allow to eat anything that is sweet. Fefnir is something more like nipper, Leviathan could only eat anything that is fish and Phantom could cause trouble far away." She continues and on, Zero got tire falling asleep. Leviathan climbs on Zero and give him a makeover, a few hours later after Alia explain. "Zero is you still there?" said Alia, "ZERO!"

Alia hang up, X coming into the room and he said, "What happen?" "I do not even know, but Zero just fall asleep after explaining everything to him about the children," said Alia sighed. "Wow he always fall sleep every time I try to telling them that violent games are bad for them!" said X smile at her, "Where to go?" "Well, I was thinking about going into the spa!" said Alia smile dragging X. Back at the HQ, Zero wakes up and he said in angered in his mind, "X is going down when he goes back here, Leaving me to baby sit his children!"

_Zero is going to have a long month, but can he handle babysitting the kids or will he give up? To be continue._

**

* * *

Silver Horror: What should happen next? Its up to you for your suggestion, I hope you enjoy it! Special thanks to Anonamas who come up with the ideal, thank her, but not me!**


	2. No Sweets

**Sorry for the delay on the chapter, I have been having a hard time getting the story to good used. Thanks for your suggestion mangafa, Rose, rockman zero fan, joo, the fire king, and Kasuchi Kochi. I hope you enjoy the chapter, would you forgive me. I do not own anything from Capcom, so piss off lawyers.

* * *

**

**Day 1: No Sweets**

Zero who is now stress after struggling with Fefnir while Leviathan and Phantom sleeping in their cribs. "Where you are going?" said Zero turning with bags under his eyes and he stare at the Fefnir dashing into the kitchen. Fefnir hiding behind the cookie jar on the counter, Zero said anger, "Where **that** brat did went?" Zero look around the kitchen tables, chairs, shelves, refrigerators, and storage room. "This is one big room," said Zero as he went inside, but suddenly he is lock inside of the room. Zero try to get the door open, but he was unsuccessful seeing Harpuia carrying a device.

"Harpuia OPEN this damn door!" said Zero as a demand. The baby gives him an evil smirk on his face and he did not help him, but he leaves the room without a care. "Darn you!" said Zero struggling to get out, "I wish I have the Z-saber." He sneezes a little and he said to his mind, "It is getting colder in here, why it is getting cold?" He looks through the window seeing Harpuia decreasing the temperature, he yells, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME? KILL ME!" Harpuia did not say a word, but he turns away and left the room. Before Zero gets pretty angry, he notice Douglas froze like a Popsicle, "Holy…" said Zero takes out a chip and put it on Douglas and the ice melts."Thanks Zero," he said to him shaken cold.

"How did you get here?" said Zero. "Well, I was hired as a babysitter, but this green devil trapped me inside this freezer," he said, "He is nothing, but an evil baby." "I say," said Zero giving him a glare, "How are we going to get out of here?" "I do not know, we can tackle the door down," said Douglas. "I haven't tried that before," said Zero. So Zero used Douglas as a weapon to open the door and Douglas, "HEY, HEY ZERO! Why are you using me as a weapon?"

"Well, you have an iron head," he said to him. "Ha, Ha, who is laughing?" said Douglas not enjoying it, but they successfully got out of freeze in the nick of time. "Ok, where is that brat?" said Zero looking for him in the kitchen. "I think he is right in front of us!" said Douglas pointing to Fefnir sitting on the floor, "He is sitting still."

Before they sneak up on him, Fefnir turns his head around in a creepy way. "Did you give him sweets?" said Douglas twitches. "No," said Zero, but then he look around seeing cookie jar empty and sugar in the cup is half-empty. "Oh boy," said Douglas as Fefnir gone hyper. He tackles Douglas trying to claw his face, Douglas scream in terror and Zero ignoring him.

"ZERO, HELP ME OUT HERE!" said Douglas screaming in pain. Zero picks him up and now Fefnir begins to claw out Zero's face. "He will never stop," said Douglas, "He is a monster." "Hello," said a voice. Layer who appears right now time coming into the HQ with the door down, she said, "Alias, X are you there?" She looks around the room and she notice Leviathan sleeping in the crib. She picks her up and she gentle cradle her in her arms.

She continues to look around for the children, than she sees Phantom crawling on the walls to the ceiling in the cafeteria. Layer takes out a ball from her pocket and put it down to the ground. Phantom look down at the ball with a pacifier in his mouth, he crawl back down and stare at the ball for one second.

He begins to play with the ball, Leviathan wake up crying while looking for Harpuia and Fefnir. It lead her to the kitchen, she gasp seeing Zero and Douglas struggling to take care of Fefnir. She put down Leviathan on the crib and walks up to them in anger. "WHAT YOU TWO BOYS DOING HERE?" she said in anger tapping her left foot. They both turn seeing Layer in anger before they get a chance to explain. They end up being punch by her, Layer said in anger, "I cannot believe you two give the baby sweets." Fefnir continues to go hyperactive biting off a leg of the chair with his fang tooth.

She gentle stares at the child and he stopped biting then he looks up at her. He went up to Layer, she lifts Fefnir up and she said, "There goes my brave little warrior."

Douglas regains conscious with Harpuia on top of him writing on his face, he look up seeing Layer with disappointed. "I come here as QUICK as I can after getting a call from Signas," Layer yell in anger, "Where IS HE?" "I haven't found him yet," said Douglas anger, "WELL, THAT GREEN DEMON TRAP ME IN THE FREEZER FOR THREE WEEKS WHILE I WAS ASSISTING ALIAS!" "What point are you making?" said Layer with an apathetic glare, "I know that you are lying." "Darn it!" said Douglas in defeats. "Well, without Zero here," he said pointing to Douglas, "I would be frozen forever, well without the fact he uses me as a weapon."

"Do not call Harpuia a green devil," she said to him with glare, she turns to Zero who is unconscious. She blushes a little after staring at him sleeping peacefully, she said in her mind, "He looks so cute when he is sleeping." "Who is this person?" she said to Douglas.

"His name is Zero," said Douglas, "I guessing X sent him to babysit the babies." Zero wakes up all of the sudden; he said panic, "Where are they?" "Uh!" said Layer pointing to the babies sleeping except for Harpuia who is messing with Zero's hair with glue. Zero got up all of sudden, he sighed with relief and he turns to Layer. "Who are you?" he said to her blushing. "Well, I am the future navigator of the future HQ, but I am only a babysitter here to take care of X's children. You seem to have trouble with the babies; they could be a hand full." "Yes, they are!" said Zero blushes.

"Well, why are you being so light on Zero while I am being heavy?" said Douglas in anger and Layer turns to him with a glare. "You are one irresponsible babysitter," she said to him. Douglas back away and left the room, Zero said to her, "You could just talk to him like that." "Well, he has a bad history," she said to him, "Even though I do not trust him, but you seem to be responsible." "Well, I Am!" said Zero with pride doing a pose. "Yeah right!" said Douglas left the room, "Excuse me while I get out of here!" "Well, X forgot to tell that the children are very hyperactive," she said to him.

"He did not tell me," said Zero, 'He did not tell me Fefnir goes hyperactive when eating sweets, he did not tell that SWEET HARPUIA is very intelligence. Leviathan and Phantom they seems to be normal, but it seems to me Phantom could climb on walls and ceilings." "Yes, he forgot to tell you that!" said Layer blushes, "You know, you want to feed the children." "Sure!" said Zero regretting after Harpuia throw cheesy oozes at the back of his hair, "I will glad to."

While Douglas walks through the hall with rage and he said in his mind as he destroy the obstacles getting in his way, "Why do I get the blame, not Zero? One of those days, I WILL get my revenge one of these days." Then he heard someone moaning in the closet, he panic from the beginning. Douglas said thinking aloud, "There is a ghost trap inside of the closet, is someone playing tricks on me or real?" "DOUGLAS!" said a voice, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" "Who are you Sigma?" said Douglas apathetic.

"I am not Sigma!" said the voice threaten, "GET ME OUT OF YOU OR I AM DEMOTING YOU!" "Ok, Ok!' said Douglas opening the closet seeing Signas tied up. "Thank you!" said Signas with Douglas getting out of the ropes, "I cannot believe that X tied a knot with Alias." "I couldn't be more surprise," said Douglas, "Being yelled at by Layer for not taking care of the children while she talks softly with Zero." "You are always irresponsible than Axl and Zero combine," said Signas. "Thanks a lot!" said Douglas. Phantom crawling on the floor, he grab Signas' leg, Signas look down and he pick him up. "Hello little fellow!" said Signas holding him, Phantom touch his nose. Signas smiles, Douglas said to him in anger, "GO AHEAD IGNORE ME!"

Meanwhile with Zero and Layer, Layer putting the babies into a high chairs. "Ok, Fefnir only eats meat, Leviathan doesn't like anything that tastes like fish," said Zero reviewing, "Harpuia, well I haven't figure out what is his favorite food." "Phantom loves eating food in Japanese or Chinese like noodles," Layer explains, "Where is he?" Signas comes into the room carrying Phantom on his shoulder and he said, "Found him." "Where's Douglas?" said Zero.

"He just acting like an EMO," said Signas setting Phantom down on the high chair, Zero felt someone pulling his hair and turns seeing Leviathan holding it. "She is very strong," he said, "Could she let go now?" She refuses to let go of Zero's hair, he tried to play gentle with her, but then he panics. "Please let go," he said to her trying to pull his hair. She refuse to let go, Signas said to him, "I think it wise to not panic Zero!" "Well, it could grow back right?" said Layer, Zero did not listen to her. As he struggles with Leviathan, she thinks it was a tug a war. The phone rang and Layer picks it up. "Hello," she said.

"Hello Layer, you finally show up," said X, "After trying to call you for over 50 times, but you finally did." "Why I was doing an interview?" she said in anger, "SIGNAS WAS INTERVIEWING ME BEFORE I GET THAT JOB!" "I know, I know," said X. "May I speak to X please?" said Zero twitching, Layer hand him the phone. Layer manages to stop Leviathan from pulling Zero's hair and he left the room. "X, YOU JERK!" yells Zero, "You do not know how I feel right now after being trap in a FREEZER!" "Zero, are you alright?" he said to him on the other line in the hotel room. "I AM NOT ALRIGHT!" he yells, "After founding Douglas in the freezer frozen and Signas trap in the closet. DO I FEEL HAPPY RIGHT NOW AFTER YOUR GREEN DEVIL TRAP US THERE AND INCREASE THE TEMERATURE ON PURPOSE?" "Hey don't go offensive to my son like that," said X in defense, "Possibly he did by accident." "WHATEVER!" Zero said hanging up the phone.

X heard Zero hangs up the phone, Alias come out of the room and she said, "There something wrong?" "Alias is our son Harpuia?" said X turns to her, "Is evil?" "Nonsense," she said nervous. In her mind, she said, "X must not know Harpuia." She changes the subject, "How are the others going?" "They are doing well!" said X wondering. "Come on X could we just spend time watching a movie in the theatre that they provided," said Alias. "What they got?" said X. "Transformers 2," she said. "I always wanted to watch the movie," said X excited sitting on the edge of the bed.

They both begins to watch it while at HQ Zero struggles to feed Harpuia, but Harpuia end up throwing the bowl of grits on Zero's hair. Zero twitches, but he remains calm. Signas struggles with Fefnir trying to take a bath while Douglas struggles with Phantom. Layer put Leviathan back in the crib after feeding and bathing her, she said, "That is a relief." "This baby is messing with my armor!" said Douglas on the other side of the cafeteria. "Hello a little help," said Zero struggling to make Harpuia eat while trying to keep his cool. Signas carrying Fefnir naked wearing only a huge towel and he just stare at Zero with pity.

Layer comes into the room, she said, "Let me handle it." She takes out cheese, raisins, and chocolate pour onto the grits, the two males look disgusted after seeing what Layer did. "Gross," said Zero disgusted after she adds pickles juice to it, she feeds it to Harpuia. They were after seeing Harpuia eating his first bite and their jaws went down to the ground. "You just need to add flavor," said Layer smile a little, she turns seeing Zero and Signas fainted. "Goo!" said Fefnir crawling away in the nude. She sighed, "This is going to be long month.

TBC…

**

* * *

I am sorry if I make a mistake in the story, I cannot be perfect. Please a review and continue with the suggestion. I sorry it take long, I am glad that some people enjoy the story. Thank you.**


	3. Green Devil Strikes…

**Chapter 3: Green Devil Strikes…**

In the night as the HQ, Zero, Signas, and Douglas tirelessly watch at one devil, gluttony, and two innocent angels sleeping in their crib. While Layer sleeps in her room, Zero says to Signas, "I cannot believe we have to watch them after she scolds at us for a crime, we did not commit…" "Yeah, you were right the green one is the devil!" said Signas twitching. "The other one continues to bite anything, he wants!" said Douglas pointing to Fefnir and Harpuia, "The two boys are monsters, I do not know. Phantom baby seems to have a skill as a ninja while Leviathan remains different compared to the rest of them."

"So meaning she is a normal baby after all," said Zero seeing Leviathan sleeping and hugging her bunny. "I will keep an eye on them while you two," said Signas to them. "That is nice for you to do so!" said Douglas going to his room. "Yeah, thanks!" said Zero as he went to sleep on the couch, "Wake us up if when you have a trouble." "Fine by me!" said Signas waving back at them. He did not realize that Harpuia peeks up a little while lying down on his bed and he said in his mind with an evil smirk on his mouth, "I do not think so Old Man…" While Zero lays down on the couch, he wonders how his friends doing on his vacation as he slowly falls asleep.

In France, Axl stare at the pastries inside the glass box and his mouth drooling as he stared at the cakes from all over the world. Cinnamon giggle as she sits down inside the bakery with him drinking his tea with Massimo and she said to Massimo who stare at the pastry, "Why didn't go on your vacation?" "I do not know, but I want to be with friends for an unknown reason," said Massimo, "Plus!" He turns seeing Graudile stare at them from the bush with an evil glare, he said to her, "To stop Graudile from embarrassing Axl and himself." "He always overprotective, but I could take care of myself," said Cinnamon drinking her tea.

Axl comes straight to them carrying packs of sweet cakes and pastries, he got one in his mouth and he said, "France is the best." "Wow that's all you care about," said Massimo. "Yes, I have a sweet tooth like L!" said Axl. "I didn't know you read Death Note," said Cinnamon surprised, "Sadly you have black hair and black eyes with only white shirt and blue jeans." "Plus sitting in the posture that L could do!" said Massimo. "You also read Death Note!" said Axl and Cinnamon surprised as Massimo blushes. "Why, I love apples!" said Massimo chuckling. "I am guessing you love Ryuk," said Axl apathetic.

"Sadly he betrays Light at the end," she said, "He was the bad guy at the end." "He was, but I wish they could improve the movie!" said Massimo. As they continue with the conversation, poor Graudile is under arrest by polices for spying at the end. "I will get that AXL!" he yells as he pushed inside the car.

In Los Vegas, Spider is getting more popular with the women and winning more money when he is playing poker. "This is the life," said Spider as he continues to gamble his life away. The poker players glare at the Victorious Spider and he said to his mind, "They will never found out." Marino stare at Spider working as waitress in a restaurant gamble place and she said in her mind, "Think again, Gambler." She walk away handing every customers their order until one of them touch them on the bun, but she grab him by the hand and slam him down on the ground. "Don't think about it!" she said in anger. She left leaving the customer being drag by the security, leaving Spider suspicious.

Back at the HQ, Zero wakes up all of the sudden after hearing Signas' screaming and he dash out of the room seeing Signas tied to the chair. "Oh man," said Zero as he remove the ropes. "The Green Devil, add it again!" said Signas after he was free. "Where's the brat?" said Zero looking around the room. "Right here, BLONDIE!" said Harpuia appear on the screen in the Security room. "HOW DID YOU GOT HERE?" said Zero in shock, "Wait, I thought babies cannot talk." "I am twice your innocence than you," said Harpuia with a bitter glare, "we are playing a game." "That is it!" said Zero finally have it, "I am so CALLING X!"

"You can't quit now!" said Harpuia with an evil smirk on his face, "Or I will activate the lasers and kill you in an instinct." "Oh dear, HE is the GREEN DEVIL!" said Signas in horror, "I cannot find Leviathan anywhere." "I already have her!" said Harpuia showing Leviathan trap in a cage full of water. "Are you INSANE?" said Zero, "She's your sister." "Well, she is nothing, but trash to me!" said Harpuia apathetic. "HEY, DON'T TALK IN THAT TONE WITH ME!" said Signas in anger. "I don't care!" he said, "I am SICK and tired of becoming a baby! I want my own world to rule with an iron fist!"

"Oh my god!" said Signas in shock. "You only have 5 hours to find the key!" said Harpuia laughing before the screen went black. "I think he use device that make him talk," said Signas, "What become with the baby?" "I do not know, but it looks that is not X's child!" said Zero with a theory. "What, how could you say that!" said Signas in shock, "But first we need to find the key." Phantom comes up to them silent and he shows the key to them. Zero did not say a word to him and take the key from him. He says, "Thanks!" Phantom gives him a thumb-up and Zero dash into the security room while Signas stay there.

Meanwhile at the Security Room, Harpuia stare at his own sister trap inside the cage as she cry. "I always hate you from the beginning and I cannot stand you being favorites by mama," he said to him talking through a pacifier in anger, "I hate being in the family, I hate my brothers and I HATE EVERYONE!" "Don't talk to your sister like that!" said Zero standing in the door leaning on the door with his hands folded. "How did you get the key?" said Harpuia in anger losing his temper, "YOU CHEATED, YOU CHEATED! HOW COULD GET THE KEY?" "Well, a little bird told me where the key is," said Zero smiling as open the cage and pick up Leviathan.

"I can't wait until Layer wait up!" said Harpuia with an evil smirk about to press the button. "I don't think so!" said Douglas grabbing him from the chair, "You have been a naughty boy!" "Shut up!" said Harpuia. "Too much Family Guy is not good for you!" said Zero as a joke. "DAMN YOU ZERO!" said Harpuia as his pacifier removed by Douglas and replace with a normal pacifier. He went back to sleep, they both sneak back inside the room where they were sleeping.

Zero replace Leviathan's dirty clothes with dry clothes, she hugs with Zero. He smiles back at her and he said to her, "I do not know why he hates you so much? You are not that bad!" Leviathan grabs him by the nose with a blank stare, he smile at the baby reploid before he put her back in the crib. He turns to Harpuia who seems sleeping peaceful and he said to himself in his mind, "Douglas maybe right about Harpuia, but I will never believe that he is not relative to the family. He is X's child, end of story!"

Then he heard the phone ring, it was Alias as he pick it up and she said to him, "Zero, how are the children doing?" "Well, there NOTHING wrong with them!" said Zero try to cover it up. "Don't hide it,"  
she said calling from the DNA center, "I have a monitor in every camera in the base and also there is a big alert from the incident." "You have some explanation," said Zero anger. "Harpuia you were talking about," she said to him while on the phone to the hospital, "Is not always a good child from the beginning, but after you realize the incident. He is not the son of X as I search even more into his activity." "WHAT!" said Zero in shock, "How?"

He did not want anyone to hear him, so he went on top of the rooftop and he said to her, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "Well, I didn't!" said Alias, "X was excited to see his children and I do not want him to break his spirit. Harpuia is not his son from the beginning!" "WHAT!" said Zero in shock, "Do not make tell X what you say to me." "No, please!" said Alias worry, "If you tell X that he will never forgive me for this." "Ok!" said Zero to her, "…Continue."

"As I recheck the DNA from the four children to X," she said, "Three children belongs to him, but after the battle with Sigma. X did not realize that he have a virus before we tied the knot, I felt something wrong with the child after I lay eyes on him. I was having trouble with him since he was born. He is not a real baby from the beginning, he starting to walk on his own and talk through pacifier. He starting to broke his own toys and making advance technology weapons.

He tries to hack into the system once unlike his siblings and he seems to be isolated from the others. I do not know Zero; I do not know what the say next." "How about trying to kill his own sister?" he added. "HE WHAT!" said Alias in shock, "He did?" "Yes!" said Zero, "He seems like the reincarnation to Stewie from Family Guy, but something seems not right." "Stop COMPARING MY SON TO STEWIE!" said Alias in anger. "Who is the father to Harpuia?" said Zero threatened. "The father of Harpuia is," said Alias, but he cut off. "Alias, Alias, Alias!" said Zero trying to contact her again.

Douglas dash into the rooftop and he said to Zero, "Harpuia, LEVIATHAN, FEFNIR, AND PHANTOM GONE MISSING!" "WHAT!" said Zero in shock after dashing back into the base seeing Signas down on the ground fully damage. Layer checking the damage and she said to him, "He will be doing fine, he transfer himself into the data of the security area." "That's good!" said Zero sighed with relief, "But the children, I am starting to worry. We need to find them before it is too late."

"We do not know where," said Signas on the computer screen, "But I know who?" "Vile!" said Zero seeing the footage from the camera. "He will be in the Ruin where you and X went to check out before Shadow's Betrayal," he explain. "Ok!" said Zero went inside the teleporter, but he went out with Jell-O all over his body. "EW, GROSS!" Zero disgusted. "Oh I forgot that to clean that!" said Signas embarrassed. "Geez, NEXT TIME WARN ME!" said Zero as he went to the teleporter. He teleported into the old ruin building, he heard the children crying and he follow the sound without any partner. He fight to save X's children before things get harsh for them or else X will never forgive him at all.

Will Zero save X's Children before X found out? What is in store for the X children? Will Zero show his expression to Layer? Will Graudile stop ruin the vacation for Axl? What ever happen to Chief R? Will Marino reveal her feelings to Spider? Will Sigma ruin everyone's vacation? Find out next time on Chapter 4 of Zero: Baby Sitting Nightmare…

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**

* * *

Oooh! Looks like cliffhanger here, I do not know why, but I AM EVIL! I hope you enjoy the story so far, do not worry no one do not get hurt except for Douglas and Graudile. X will never found out the secret until later in the chapter and Shadow the Traitor will return in the next one. So please bare patient or EAT MY SHORTS! I am very sorry for disturbing you fateful reviewers of . Credit ProjectGU for helping me out on the story...  
**


	4. Plan goes wrong!

Chapter 4: Plan goes wrong!

Vile sitting in the room trying to settle Phantom and Leviathan who continue to cry while Fefnir biting him on the leg and Harpuia causing havoc with the computer. "I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM DOING THIS JOB WHILE I AM MY VACATION!" said Vile in anger trying to settle things down with X's children. "It is your job to work during vacation HOURS!" said Sigma on the screen while on vacation.

"Well, AT LEAST SOME OF US ARE HAPPY, BUT I AM NOT!" said Vile twitching a little, "GET STUPID BRAT OFF OF ME!" "HEY, DON'T CALL HIM A BRAT!" yells Ferham slapping on the face, "You say that you will give me a picture of Spider in the nude." Scarface gives Vile the glare at the background and Botos BURST OUT LOUD, "Also you own a picture of Ferham's breast." Scarface said twitching to Botos, "Don't touch MY GIRLFRIEND!" "AT least you are NOT on vacation!" said Vile angry. "Well, you are the one who bride use to this!" Epsilon said to him who is not happy, "Why do WE have to do this?" "To stall Zero!" said Vile arguing.

The babies continue to cry and Ferham pick up Leviathan. "I always wanted to have children!" said Ferham staring at Leviathan, "She looks so adorable with those beautiful eyes!" Leviathan giggle as Ferham playing with her and Botos held up Phantom away from him. "Geez, this baby reeks!" said Botos covering his nose. "Hey it is not my fault for giving him chocolate milk," said Epsilon without any care, "His children are nothing, but annoying."

While the rebels struggling to take care of the children, Vile on the other hand grab Harpuia and he went into clinic. "Now all I need is to!" said Vile trying to remove the gem from his forehead, but Harpuia grab him by the hand. He throw him across the room and hitting Botos, Phantom fling up in the air end up being catch by Epsilon. Epsilon said to Vile in defends, "What are you trying to do with a child?" "None of your business!" said Vile anger. "Were you trying to!" said Ferham in shock. "NO! NO! NO!" said Vile. "Child Abuse!" said Harpuia. "NO!" said Vile. The group put down the babies on the crib and gang up on Vile. "Oh shit!" said Vile as he is beating up by them. Harpuia with an evil smirk on his mouth staring at Vile as he beating up and Phantom said to him, "You're ebil!" Leviathan wake up seeing the fight and she stare at them.

She begins to cry, Harpuia was about to hit her, but then Leviathan touch his hand. "Freeze!" she said to him than he froze with ice all over him. She claps her hands after seeing Harpuia frozen up and they finished beating up Vile. Ferham stare at Leviathan who clap, she said to Scarface, "Maybe it is wise to take them away for the heck of it." "Are you sure?" said Scarface, "Zero will be here any second." "Do I really care?" said Ferham annoy holding Leviathan, "We can't trust Vile with them, and he looks like predictor." "Good point!" said Epsilon, "He looks like one who wants to abuse innocent children." "Yeah!" said Scarface, "Especially I don't even trust Botos!" "What!" said Botos in disbelief, "Why that?" "Ferham told me what happen!" said Scarface with a bitter glare, "How could you betray your teammate?" "Traitor!" she said spitting at him.

"But!" said Botos try to act innocent, but it did not help when Scarface stab him on the head leaving him to die. "Don't act innocent to us," said Epsilon serious tone. Ferham shield the children with her own wings as she carried them out of the room with Scarface. Epsilon said to them, "I will leave Shadow to take on Zero!" "Why him?" said Ferham. "Shadow the Hedgehog?" said Fefnir biting on a chew toy. "No, not him!" said Scarface sighed. "Aw!" said Ferham, "He thinks Shadow is a Hedgehog!" "I am not that stupid Hedgehog!" said Shadow the traitor showing up right in front of them, "I am a reploid!" "We know you are," said Ferham teasing him. "Shadow!" said Fefnir jump on his arm and begin to bite it, "Take that faker!" "Hey I am not a hedge- OW!" said Shadow struggling with the baby. "Since when did he talk?" said Epsilon wondering. "Well, they ARE X's children right?" said Ferham pulling Fefnir away from him.

They left Shadow alone in the ruin and Shadow said in shock, "Wait X has children?" "What do you expect?" said the Wounded Vile, "How come you are not the hedgehog?" "No, it is because I am Shadow from Megaman X Command Mission?" "You ARE Shadow aren't you?" said Vile pointing to him. "No, I am not!" said Shadow in anger pointing his sword arm at Vile. "Are too!" said Vile punching him in the face. "Are NOT!" said Shadow throwing a boot at Vile. Before Zero come into the room, they begin a huge fight. Zero come into the room seeing Shadow and Vile in a fight, Zero said, "I knew it was YOU SHADOW!" "UH!" said Vile and Shadow who stop and stare at Zero.

"You are the ones who kidnap X's children!" said Zero in anger. "We were, but we are not!" said Vile looking at him dumb, "You see I kind of got in fight with Ferham, Scarface, and Epsilon who think I am a predictor." "None of it doesn't make sense at all," said Zero anger begin to beat him up. "Ouch, not the spleen!" said Vile as he is beaten up, "Not the face, NOT MY ARM! DON'T BREAK MY ARM!"

Shadow sitting down the chair eating popcorn while Zero beating him up in brutal fashion and he said, "This is getting better." Zero turns to Shadow and he said with bitter glare, "YOU!" "What!" said Shadow in anger, "I am not THE Shadow the Hedgehog." "You faker, I will get you for betraying me!" said Zero coming straight to him pushing obstacles away from him, "WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?" "UH!" said Shadow trying to cover it up, "Hey are you Ulquiorra?" "NO!" said Zero in anger, "I am not like him from Bleach, I am not like an Emo!" "Then CALLING ME A "FAKER!" said Shadow threaten. "Then stop calling Ulquiorra!" said Zero threaten. "Stop comparing each other from different series!" said Narrator getting angry. "FINE!" said Shadow and Zero who begin to fight. "I hate it when they compare to themselves!" said the narrative as he/she continue to work.

Shadow take out his sword and charge right into Zero Bleach style, as they both fight sword-to-sword and hand-to-hand combat in mid-air. Shadow said to Zero as they fight who is wearing with a pose, "You think you could beat me." "Bring it on trash!" said Zero with a pose.

In Hollow World, Grimmjow pause Megaman X: Command Mission and he said to Ichigo, "Hey, have you wonder what would happen if Megaman X mix our series?" "No, but it is strange seeing Zero saying Trash," said Ichigo to Grimmjow eating potato. "Think if it, if we used Bleach Cheat Code with the Megaman X: Command Mission," said Grimmjow, "Would it be like a crossover?" "I don't care, but go ahead!" said Ichigo without a care, "Continue the game with the code." "OK!" said Grimmjow as he Putting in the Bleach Code before continuing the game, "This is going to be one hell of a battle." Grimmjow and Ichigo continue to play with Megaman X: Command Mission on their PS2 while everyone outside is getting inpatient.

Back where Shadow and Zero fighting, they continue to fight using other weapons like hockey stick to katana, to canes. They will never give up the fight until one of them die, Shadow said, "THAT IS IT! BANKAI!" As he summons his own bankai with a fiery dragon, right behind him as he transform into winged dragon warrior. "NO FAIR!" said Zero, "You are using bankai!" "You could use your own bankai ZERO!" said the narrator impatient. "BANKAI!" said Zero as he changes to Absolute Zero with a dark aura wearing a Shinigami uniform with a hollow mask on side of face and huge katana holding on his hand. "Cool!" said Zero staring at his new form as he put on the hollow mask. He charges straight to Shadow for the final blow before Shadow get a chance to attack him. He said standing behind what remains of Shadow and he said, "So long, faker." "I am not a faker!" said Shadow as his last word before he die. Zero left the room and he went back into the HQ, Layer said to him, "Any luck!" "No," said Zero, "All I found Vile, Botos, and Shadow died." "Shadow?" said Douglas. "Could anyone stop that right now?" said Signas who is fully recover, "or else I am demoting all of you without pay." "Fine!" said Douglas, Zero, and Layer. "But I still think you are a faker," said Layer with a bitter glare to Signas. Signas remain silent, but he does admit it.

Meanwhile back on X's vacation, X has been looking Alias everywhere and there is no sight of her. "Alias where are you?" said X still looking around the hotel. He went back into the room and he notices a letter on the bed.

He picks it up,

"_Dear X,_

_I have your wife and children with me in the old ruin. If you want to see them alive, bring yourself alone…_

_-Sigma"_

"No!" said X in his mind devastated, "This can't be happening." X got on the phone and call Zero, he said to him, "Zero!" "X, how's it going?" said Zero. "Do you know WHERE MY CHILDREN IS AT?" said X in anger. "Hey, it was Vile's fault from the beginning," said Zero on the other line cleaning the HQ up, "He is the one who trying prank you." "He did!" said X surprised, "Thank goodness. See ya Zero!" X hang up the phone as he went outside, he said to him, "If Zero cannot found Alias, I will found her." X went to office and check out, he dash out of the hotel begin his mission to bring back Alias…

Meanwhile in France, Axl, Massimo, and Cinnamon come out of the theatre carrying souvenirs in their bag. "Wow whoever knew the France is famous for their Bleach Play," said Axl eating his cream puff. "Yeah!" Massimo said carrying dolls of the Bleach cast, "This is better than the American version." "Agree, but I wish Professor to stop acting immature," said Cinnamon seeing the poor professor being drag by the police, "He is embarrassing to me." "Don't worry!" said Axl, "Uh!" He glances to see Ferham and Scarface in a restaurant eating their snails with four unfamiliar children sitting in the middle. "Uh, I didn't know that Ferham and Scarface have babies?" said Axl. "What do you mean?" said Massimo, Cinnamon pointing to the four babies. "Oh," said Massimo, "but they look similar to X, don't you suppose?" "X is not a pimp Massimo!" said Axl to him apathetic, "he will never have affair to other woman, if he was. He would end up be beaten up by Alias who will be now his wife." "Oh," said Massimo, "we better call X and Zero to tell them that Ferham and Scarface have children."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

They did not realize that was actually X's children that Ferham and Scarface have. Sadly they did not are not in a situation with Zero, Douglas, Layer, and Signas are in now. I wish could just not admit that Harpuia is not his son because he does not look like him.

Will they ever figure out, I hope not? Sorry for mixing Bleach and Sonic the hedgehog together into this chapter, I do not even own them ok. I do not own Megaman X, I am thinking about adding Bass from the Original Megaman to cause havoc in the X's series. Zero have no choice, but he have to turn to him for his help if he COULD found him.


	5. No Title Please

**Zero: First the children got kidnap and now they are gone. Who could have took the innocent children? Vile, Botos, or Sigma. I know it is Sigma from the beginning.**

**Layer: Don't be so sure about it...**

**Signas: Yeah, it could possibly Shadow...**

**Zero: ....Not the Faker**

**Signas: FOR THE LAST TIME NO CALLING ANYONE A FAKER!**

**Zero: Silver Horror doesn't own anything from Capcom. SO SHUT UP AND READ THE DAMN STORY!**

**Douglas: That is not nice, Zero!

* * *

**Chapter Five: No Title Please

In the meeting room, Signas said to Zero, "You did not know where the children are at?" "No, all I saw is Vile, Botos, and faker in the room," said Zero sighed, "I do not know what to tell X." "Well, if you tell him," said Douglas eating ice cream from a can, "There is a 50% chance he will never forgive you and now you fail to keep an eye on the children." "BUT it was OUR DUTY TO KEEP an EYE ON THE CHILDREN!" yell Zero twitching in anger, "How could I explain to X about THAT?" "Do not forget Alias," said Layer, "I try to call her and she would not pick the call." "I KNOW THAT!" said Zero in angered, "At least the base is clean and I DO NOT EVEN CARE ABOUT THOSE BRATS ANYMORE! I HAVE HAD IT TAKING CARE OF THE BRATS! I DO NOT GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THEM ANYMORE!" Zero got off from his chair and walk into his room. Everyone heard the door slam close and Signas said to Layer, "He really needs to work on his anger issue."

Layer did not say a word at all, but feels a little disappointed and Douglas said, "He needs to get a vacation." "HE ALREADY ON VACATION!" she said as she punch him to the face and left the room. "You need to work on your own joke," said Signas with a huge sighed, "You are becoming more likely to die from tell a bad joke." Douglas did not say a word, but continue to eat a tub of ice cream and then they heard the phone ringing. Signas went straight to the screen, he turns it on and the screen reveals to be Axl in his hotel. "Oh Axl," said Signas surprised, "Nice for you to call us." "SIGNAS where is Zero?" said Axl with exciting news. "Sorry Zero isn't here right now," Signas replied. "Well, Ferham and Scarface got married," said Axl, "I saw them with four babies in a restaurant." "WHAT?" said Signas in shock, "How?"

"I do not know, but Massimo, Cinnamon, and I just come out of the theatre," said Axl, "We just saw them in a France's expensive restaurant eating snails, but it is a little confusing because those children look like X really bad." "Axl, YOU IDIOT!" said Signas slapping himself on the forehead, "Those are X's children!" "What?" said Axl fall of from the chair. His head hit the ground and he slowly got back up from the ground in shock, "They are."

Zero went on a mission to get the children back from Vile, but I do not know what happen next," said Signas, "All he saw was Vile and Botos unconscious, but Shadow was in the room at the time." "You mean "THE Shadow the Hedgehog?" said Axl in shock and surprised, "I thought Shadow doesn't exist in Megaman X series." "Baka, Shadow is not in the series except the reploid named Shadow," said Signas tired, "I know you didn't see them yet, but now you saw them." "Cinnamon and Massimo are talking to them right now outside," said Axl, "also please bail out Graudile for his idiocy." "Why that?" said Signas. "Everyone thinks he is pervert," said Axl apathetic, "being overprotective." "Again!" said Signas sighed, "Fine, but it is coming out of his paycheck and have him ship back here before sun down."

"OK!" said Axl shutting off and 5 hours later after bailing out Graudile. "Axl what is the meaning of this?" said Graudile being tie up. "Signas do not want you cause any more trouble for now on!" said Axl putting an apple into Graudile's mouth before he put him in the box, "He want you to be ship back home before you get into anymore trouble." "NO!" said Graudile struggle after Massimo put him into the box and Cinnamon tape the box close. "Take him home boys!" said Axl to the Postmen. Mail Carrier picks up the box and put into the drive, he drive away with Graudile trap inside the box complaining. "There goes one brave scientist," said Massimo waving his napkin around. "Let's go to Disney Land!" said Axl excited. "YEAH!" said Massimo and Cinnamon. They all went to Disney Land and enjoy their vacation without Graudile ruining the moment.

Back at the HQ, Zero was in his room watching old movies and he said to him, "Screw X's children, I don't need them at all." He yawns before he went straight to sleep. "ZERO!" said a voice. He looks up seeing Harpuia in his stroller and Zero said, "Not YOU again." "Well, TOO BAD!" said Harpuia playing with his rattle toy, "Daddy is going to get you after I tell him what you did to us." "Why you are just a baby?" said Zero twitching, "Babies can't talk." "Yes, I can!" said Harpuia grabs him and pick him up, "You look like toy to me, I have the pacifier and I could communicate." "You are the GREEN DEVIL!" said Zero with bitter glare, "Now put me down." "Zero how could you?" said X's voice and Zero turns seeing a giant X.

"WHAT THE HELL!" said Zero in shock after seeing a Giant X. "How could treat my children like crap?" said X, "You are not a caring person at all and I thought you know better than that. You lost my children and you would have to pay the price." "It was an accident!" said Zero trying to reason with his friend. "Accident?" said Alias in anger, "YOU, ZERO HAVE NO RIGHT TO KILL THEM!" "What," said Zero, he turns see graveyards of the four children, "I didn't kill them." "You DID!" said X in anger, he grabs him and squeeze, "You did kill them. You kill my own children and I have not had a chance to get to know them. Zero, you are my friend anymore, you are now my enemy." "BUT ONE OF THEM IS NOT YOUR CHILD!" yells Zero. "I do not care!' said X as he squeezed the life of Zero, "You kill him and that is that!"

Zero said struggling, "I am sorry X, I am really sorry…" Zero wakes up in his own room; he was sweating and gasping for air.

He said gasping for air, "What was this dream about?" HE turns seeing Douglas on his side of the bed and he give out a huge scream. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AND MY BED?" he yells. "Oh!" said Douglas sitting up on a bed, "Well, we heard you have nightmares. SO I am here to comfort you." "EW, ARE YOU GAY?" said Zero stepping away from him. "No, that's how I do things!" said Douglas, "If colonel has a nightmare, I comfort him." "Do not do that to Layer," said Zero threatened. "Ok!" said Douglas, "She's your woman." Zero blushes and Douglas said to him, "Oh Signas sent me here to tell you that Ferham and Scarface got married." "WHAT!" said Zero in shock, "They got married." "They also got four children, but they look more like X's children." "STUPID!" said Zero hitting him on the head, "They are X's children, that must be it! Epsilon was behind it all along, interesting. Where are they now?" "They were in France, but now they are in Los Vegas," said Douglas.

Zero dash out of the room into the Meeting Room, where Layer and Signas challenges each other to a game of Guitar Hero. "Listen," said Zero calmly, but they did not listening. "Are you still mad at me?" said Zero sitting down. "No," said Layer and Signas ignore him. "I know you are mad at me for being spoil," said Zero sighed, "I am sorry, but now I know I have take care of X's children." "How did you become responsible?" said Signas looking up at Zero. "Have a nightmare and Douglas has been sleeping me," said Zero. "YOU ARE GAY?" said Layer in shock. "No, he is gay to me!" said Zero, "but now I need to someone to help with." "Like who?" said Signas paused the Guitar Hero and stare at Zero with those eyes. "I do not know who is going to help me out here, but first we need to get children out of their way," said Zero, "With my brother's help." "YOU HAVE A BROTHER!" yells Layer in shock. "Well, I haven't met him yet, but he will help me," said Zero nervous, "I do not even know where he is at right now, but if I am going to get the DEVILS back. We need another devil to help us out." "Oh great," said Signas not excited, "Another one in the family." "Yeah I finally have grandchildren," said a voice coming out of the monitor. "Oh dear god not him!" said Zero in his mind as he turns to the screen.

TO Be Continued

_

* * *

Who could it be? Who is going to help Zero get the children back before X find out? Phoenix Wright? Yeah right…  
_


	6. Author’s Note

**Author's Note**

It is Silver Horror again and I got some bad news to tell you. Due to the confusion and the bad grammar, I will edit this story as soon as possible. I am thankful that they are some reviewers out here who carefully review the stories and explain clearly if they are confuses or bad grammar. Well, they are right and I do make good stories, but I have bad grammar. They are right for once, but I wish they can be more description and I would be glad to edit the story.

I have to reach to this conclusion, but Zero's Babysitting Nightmare and the other stories will be **ON HOLD. **

**PS**

I am sorry I have to reach this conclusion, but do I have a chose? IF anyone have any suggestions please leave a review with your comment and your suggestions ok.


	7. Special Chapter: Miserable XMas

**I was on writer block again and I am back to make everything right again. I am sorry I didn't do a Thanksgiving Special due to my Fall College Semester's Final Exam. I hope you enjoy this Late Christmas Chapter from yours' truly. **

**I don't own anything from Capcom, please don't sue.

* * *

**

**Special Chapter: Miserable X-Mas**

Two days before Christmas, The Miserable Zero drags his feet outside of his bedroom with Fefnir bites on his right shoulder, Harpuia dangling on Zero's pajama pants, Leviathan swings on his ponytail, and last Phantom sleeping on his left shoulder.

Zero groans in vain when X leaves him to keep an eye on X's children alone in the HQ when Douglas, Marino, Spider Layer, Steel Massimo, Cinnamon, Chief R, Graudile, Axl, and Signas are on their Christmas Vacation. Zero tries to stay calm for a little longer, but he feels like killing X after he ditched him during the Thanksgiving Holiday to go to Hawaii with Alias. He went into the living room where Layer, Douglas, Axl, and the others watch some Signas' Family Movies boringly.

Layer sits down by the window as she drinks her hot chocolate milk with Cinnamon and Marino. Zero said in groan, "I thought you guys went on vacation?" "Well, due to the heavy storm," said Signas covers himself with a red blanket and drinking his green tea, "Our vacation have been cancel and we are forced to stay here until the weather died down."

"That is just **** great!" said Zero sarcastic as he pushes Douglas aside. He sits down on the chair and he said in vain, "I have to keep an eye on these brats while X enjoys his vacation. WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?" The babies continue on doing their thing to annoy Zero, and Douglas got up from the floor. "HEY I WAS SITTING THERE!" yells Douglas in angered, but Zero wracks him with a huge fish to shut him up.

Axl wears his blue legging pajamas while he enjoys eating Christmas candy and Eggnog from his dear girlfriend Cinnamon and his fans. Steel Massimo reads Shonen *cough*Shojo*cough* manga while Marino thinks of a way to steal jewelry from a rich mansion and Spider plots his next scheme to steal money from the riches. Chief R stares at the window as he sees children playing snows and Graudile who force to all the cooking for everyone. Layer places the empty cup on the table and she stands up. "I have been thinking," she said standing, "instead of sitting down in the living room, we should go shopping for Christmas." "Hey that is a good idea," said Axl as he throws the candy up in the air and the babies dashes up.

They run over Douglas and grab the candy. Graudile comes in carrying tray of burned cookies, but a cup of eggnog hits him over the head and the burned cookies are thrown across the room like darts. Signas manages the dodges it except for the last one that aim in between his legs and Axl said, "Oops…" He turns seeing the babies eating the candy and he said with a nervous laugh, "At least the babies enjoy their sweets."

"SH** Axl!" said Zero tries to take back the candy from them instead he gets a bite from Fefnir and Phantom stabs him with a fork on the hand, Leviathan's loud crying and shocks Harpuia's electric torturing toy. Zero tries to removes the candy from Leviathan's mouth instead he has been kicked across the room by Phantom and then through the window by Leviathan's punch.

Zero screams in terror as he falls down to the ground, but he is still alive. Everyone looks down from the fourth floor and the blast cold wind comes into the room. Steel Massimo blocks the broken window with an Ouran High School Host Club Poster and Marino said awkward way, "Since when you are into this series?" "Uh internet," said Massimo as he leaves the room as quickly as he can. Cinnamon said, "I go call the Hospital." Zero yells in vain, "I am **** fine!"

Unlucky, he got snow plow by a snow truck and his anger melts the snow with his left eye twitching. Layer picks up Leviathan and Phantom as they enjoy their chocolate; she said to them, "I am going to get them dress up, so we can go out." "I will help too!" said Cinnamon picks up Fefnir and Harpuia; Axl follows Cinnamon into the Changing room.

"I will go to store to replace a new window," said Signas sighs, "We are going to the Cygnus Mart to get the items for Christmas and Douglas YOU STAY HERE. You can do yourself a favor and decorate the HQ because Christmas is coming in for two days. We are taking the van to go to the store."

Forty-five minutes and sixty seconds, they are in the van except for Massimo who stay at the back of van with blanket covers him while he reads his manga collection. Layer settles the babies in their car seat while Zero sits on the right side of the window and Axl sits next to Cinnamon at the back of the van. Spider and Marino share one belt together, Chief R sits on the passenger seat and Signas sits on the driver side.

"Ok here are the rules," said Signas, "No having sex in the van, no hiding dead bodies in the van, and also I am going to changes the radio station because it is MINE van." "But you borrows it from Gutsman's Enterprise and haven't return it back," said Chief R sees the receipt. "Shut up," said Signas as he starts up the vehicle and he puts on the Country Radio Station.

Zero scream in terror as he was being torture and Signas drives the van out of the garage. He runs over Vile while he puts the van in reverse and Marino listens to her I-pod with Spider. Axl and Cinnamon plays their video games at the back with the soundproof glass right in front of them. Layer enjoying the music and Zero's twitches terribly as he listen to the Country music while the babies crying.

Then he turns off the radio and Zero sighs in relief, but he screams in terror as Signas put in the Country Christmas. The music begins to plays terrible as Signas drives on the freeway and Zero bangs his head on the window as they reaches to their destination.

Everyone got out of the window except for Marino and Spider who stay behind. Zero comes out of the vehicle last with his hair wild and his left eye twitches. He joins the other when he is forced to wear the pink scarf over his face to hide his expression. He stares at the market with a swan icon on top of it and people shopping inside the store.

Zero twitches after he hears Christmas Country Music and he snags an I-pod from a stranger. He begins to listen to some music from the I-pod the suits his mood. Layer put the babies in a stroller while Phantom sleeping on her back and Harpuia walks right beside her. Axl said as he grabs Harpuia and they heads inside to the Candy Aisle, "I will be in the Candy Aisle with Harpuia."

"I will be in the Cooking Aisle," Cinnamon said in cheerfully. "I will be in the Shojo Manga Aisle with Leviathan!" said Steel Massimo as he picks up Leviathan into his arms and everyone gives him the awkward glare, "I MEAN SHONEN!" He dashes off inside the store with Leviathan in his arms and Zero said groans, "I will be going to Goth Aisle." "Why do you want to go there?" said Layer strangely. "Black is my color," said Zero as he leaves the group and Layer gives him a strange glare.

Signas went ahead and he went to the Café along with Chief R. Layer stands in front of the Cygnus Mart and she decided to follows Zero with Fefnir and Phantom in the stroller. Layer said in her mind, "Zero isn't the same when he is forced to babysit the babies, but strangely since when he loves black. I wonder what getting into him?"

Layer stares at Fefnir and Phantom as they sleep in the stroller. She leaves them with Signas and Chief R as they have a peaceful conversation with each other over a cup of green tea. As she leaves the Café to joins Zero, the babies wake up and they looks around their surrounding area. Phantom has his pacifier over his mouth and Fefnir sees a reploid dresses up as Santa Claus. "Santa!" he said excited in his baby language. He tries to get out of the stroller, but he can't because of his safety belt and he said baby language, "How we going to meet Santa?"

Phantom didn't say a word, but he went back to sleep and Fefnir groans. Fefnir takes out a pocket knife and cuts the belt. He climbs out of the stroller and Phantom sits on his stroller. "Come Phantom," said Fefnir drags Phantom out of the stroller, "You want to go meet Santa."

Phantom didn't replies as he sleeps and Fefnir groans. He grabs a cup of mocha and he pours the mocha into the baby bottle. He forces Phantom to drink it and then Phantom is wide awake. He begins to twitches continually and he begins to jumps on the walls. He dashes off in such speed like a ninja and Fefnir went after him.

"GOD, you can be like a Speed God, but you are too fast," he said as he chases his younger brother. Chief R comes out of the café and he notices the stroller where Layer left behind. Chief R notices the safety belt cuts off and he freeze for a second. "Oh dear," he said twitching and he rushes into Customer Service to get some helps.

Meanwhile with Steel Massimo and Leviathan, Massimo reads a manga in a perverted way while Leviathan looks at the colorful pictures in a picture book. Massimo didn't notices that Phantom and Fefnir went past them, Leviathan grabs a crayon. She begins to colors some pictures that are not color like it is her own color book. Massimo puts the manga and he picks up another one. He begins to read it and Leviathan looks up. She gasps in astonishes when Phantom got her attention and jumps of the shelf. Fefnir runs up to them panting and he falls down on the floor.

Leviathan said in baby language, "What are you doing here? Can't you see I am coloring?" "No, we are going to meet Santa!" said Fefnir in a sly way, "AND you are not invited." "NO FAIR!" she said, "You get to meet Santa Claus while I colored. I have been a very good girl this year." "HA! FAT CHANCE, you pour paint into Zero's hair!" Fefnir said with a laugh. Leviathan groans in vain and Phantom grabs her by the hand. "Let's just meet Santa Claus," said Phantom yawning, "Before I falls asleep."

"Fine, but we need Harpuia," replies Fefnir and Leviathan joins in on the fun. As they sneaks away from Massimo without knowing and they continues on with their quest to looks for Santa. Then Fefnir got distracted by a rubber tire on the display case and Leviathan went up to him. She drags him by the ear and Phantom sighs as he follows them.

Meanwhile with Zero, he walks in the Goth Aisle in the Hair Product section and he looks around for an excellent product. Zero picks up one product from the top shelf and he looks at it. "Ooh!" said Zero smiling, "Finally something that have aloe."

He places it down in his shopping basket along with the other products that he loves. He continues on until Layer blocks his away. Layer comes up to him and she grabs him by the hair. "ZERO!" she yells in vain, "WHAT THE HECK IS A MATTER WITH YOU?" "Can't I do something without you yelling?" he said with a groan. Layer releases her grip on his hair, and Zero rubs his hair gently until he flicks it on his back. Zero turns away from her, and he turns back to her with a sighs. Layer comes close to him and hugs him from behind.

"I know how you feel about being abandoned by your own friend, but things are beginning to change for the better," she said as she rubs her head. They have an awkward moment when customers stare at them strangely and they quickly back away from each other in a bizzare manner. They turn away from each other and the customers mind their own business.

They went their separate ways until they hear a crash from Auto Part Aisle and the announcer said on the speaker, "IF you see three precious little BABIES, please report to Customers' Service." They pause for a second and Zero said, "Where did you leave Phantom and Fefnir?" Layer replies, "I left them with Chief R and Signas outside of the café and… OH S***!"

They dashes straight to the café and they see Chief R talking to the security guards along with one employee in a panic. Signas leans on the window while drinking a cup of mocha and he is no help at all. Chief R rushes up to Layer and Zero in a panic, "I lost Phantom and Fefnir, I lost them." "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO WATCH THEM!" yells Layer in rage. Chief R twitches a little and he said, "Please spare me, I didn't know that they were in the front!"

Layer groans and she drags Zero by the ponytail. She ignores his groaning in pain and Zero said in her mind, "Now I know how Douglas feels like."

Meanwhile in the HQ, Douglas struggles to get the lights on the wall, but it turns out to be unsuccessful and he continues to get shocked. He groans in pain as he sits down on the couch and he cried, "Why everyone TREATS me this way? I am everyone's favorite character."

"Uh," said a voice, "No, you are not and can't you stop whining."

Douglas turns and he gasps in surprises seeing X and Alias cover in snow. X's luggage is being rip-out and his clothes are dirty in mud while Alias wears her fur coat. Douglas lit up in joy as he hugs them both together and he said with tears rolling down his face, "IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

X pushes him away and he groans, "I am not in the mood, our flights have been cancel and plus our vehicle have been stuck in the mud for three hours. Everything is changing around us as our luck turns around and NOW we need to spin time with our children."

"Uh the children are with Zero and the others," said Douglas acting like an idiot as he struggles to loosen the lights, but he falls down on the decoration box. Alias twitches a little and she said to Douglas, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Douglas slowly got back up and he bursts out in tears. "FORCING ME TO DO THIS WORK ISN'T ALRIGHT! THEY LEAVE ME TO DO ALL THE DIRTY WORK AND THEY BLAME EVERYTHING ON ME! I HATE MY LIFE NOW!"

Douglas cries until the room overflows and X twitches. X pats him on the head and he said, "Don't worry, please don't wet the living room. We will think of a way to make you happy again."

"But where are they?" asks Alias concerns.

"Well, they went to Cygnus Mart," answers Douglas.

X grabs Douglas by the ear and he dashes them into the taxi car with Alias behind them. X yells at the Taxi Driver and the Taxi Driver drives in full speed. Douglas screams in terror as he forced to sits on the roof of the taxi and he yells in agony, "WHY I ALWAYS TREATING LIKE THIS?"

Back at the Cygnus Mart in the Tire Aisle, Fefnir nibbles a huge rubber tire and Phantom groans impatient. Leviathan drags him by his hood and Phantom looks around the aisle. He said to Leviathan, "Where's Santa?"

"How do I know?" said Leviathan kicks the dust and Fefnir continues to nibbles the rubber tire wheel. They groan and Phantom drags Fefnir by the hood. They continue to search for Santa Claus and Geo runs past them from behind with angry Luna on his tail. Leviathan pauses for a second and she turns to see nothing. She runs after her brothers who are far ahead of her and she said in her mind, "I thought I saw Geo Stelar being chase."

Phantom stops right in front of the wall and releases his grip from Fefnir's hood. He looks at the wall and Leviathan said to her brother, "What are you doing?" Phantom begins to climb on the wall and he went up to the top. He looks down to see Santa Claus between the Toy and Candy Aisle, but then he notices someone tries to grab him. He sees Shademan in his uniform and Shademan picks him up on the wall. Phantom didn't say a word, but he takes out the fork from his diaper and he waits for the right time to attack.

Shademan said with a smile, "How did you get here? You should be with your parents."

Phantom replies by stabbing him in the hand and Shademan let out a painful scream. Phantom jumps down to the ground and he grabs his siblings. He begins to dash through the aisle and Fefnir cries as he lost his grip of his rubber tire. Shademan EXE lands on the floor and he takes out his communicator.

"WE GOT CHILDREN WITHOUT THEIR PARENTS WATCHING THEM!" he yells through the communicator, "Be on alert."

Phantom continues to run with Leviathan and Fefnir scream in terror. Phantom notices a group of security reploids after them, he sees a huge kart and that's give him a good idea. Phantom throws Leviathan in the air. She lands safely on the back of the kart, but he struggles to lift up Fefnir and he can't throw him unsuccessfully. He trips on the wire and he lands on a pool of chocolate. "Yuck," said Phantom in disgust with Fefnir swimming in the pool and he turns to see the security getting closer.

Phantom notices a huge shovel and he swims to the shovel. He presses the button and it flicks Fefnir to the second back seat of the kart. Leviathan is disgusted when she got chocolate on her favorite clothes and Phantom manages to get out of the pool. He dashes through the kart, but Videoman caught him by the leg.

"Got you," he said threaten him, "Are you going to be a good boy or do I have to be rough?"

Phantom grabs the fork and throws it up to his eye. "No," he replies as he got on the driver seat and Videoman EXE screams in pain. Shademan joins him and he removes the fork from Videoman EXE's eye. Phantom start the kart and he puts it on overdrive. He smiles evilly as he drives in full speed, and Shademan curses a few words under his breath before he is being run away. Phantom laughs evilly as the security guards run away from him and Leviathan screams in terror while Fefnir licks the chocolate off of him.

Back with Zero, he went his separate way on looking for the children while Layer is right behind him. Zero stops at the dead end and he turns back. He said in his mind, "X is going to pay overtime and I am going to find his brats."

He takes out his Z-Saber and he slashes his way through the aisle. Then he hears everyone in a panic when he hears crashes noises from him and then he sees damages items on the floor. Security Reploids are on the ground in defeat and Videoman is in the Medic Clinic when Cinnamon puts bandages on his right eye. "Darn that brat," said Videoman in his mind.

Zero comes up to Videoman and picks him up aggressively. "WHERE'S THE BRATS?" yells Zero rage with his eyes glowing red.

"They are your children?" said Videoman astonishes, but then Zero releases him from his grips.

Zero replies, "NO! THEY ARE MY FRIEND'S BRATS!"

Videoman replies, "Well, you just missed them, one brat stabs me in the eye and another bites my partner in the leg. I will sue you for letting your brats gone lose."

"HEY THEY ARE NOT MY BRATS!" said Zero when he kicks him in the face.

Zero walks off him rage and he continues on the search through the children through the trails of injured security reploids. Lucky, they are able to help him by providing some clues on where they are heading and Zero groans in rage. Layer continues on to follows him cautiously and Zero punches through ten Security Guards who got in his way. Layer keeps her distance from Zero, Layer said in her mind, "Man I never had seen him like this. Maybe if I can keep my distance, he will calm down."

Then Layer gasps in horror and she sees Zero beating the living crap of an employee that's look like Taurus Fire. He groans and he got on his knees. He yells, "WHERE ARE THOSE BRATS?"

The words echo through the aisles and children cry for their parents. Layer sighs with embarrassment and she put on a kitsune mask over her face to hide her embarrassment. She goes on her way to searches for the babies without Zero notices. Zero calms down after he drinks the green tea and he said, "Thank god that there is Green Tea Samples."

He drinks a cup of green tea and he throws the cup at an unknown person. He continues to dashes through the aisle, he ignores the people complaining and children whining. He said in his mind, "What is wrong with me?"

He continues to break through the aisles and he accidentally pushes an employee aside. Deep in his mind, he was still angry at X for ditching him and he was concerned about the children in his heart. He stops on the Candy Aisle and he looks around. He didn't see anyone around him except for children who are looking around and teens eating their samples. He said in his mind, "Axl is in the aisle with Harpuia. That will give me time to make sure that Harpuia isn't acting evil."

Meanwhile in the candy aisle, Axl devours sixty bags of candy and Harpuia drinking Malts Milk from the baby bottle. They enjoy the candies coming out of the boxes and swim around the chocolate fountain. Axl said cheerful tone, "This is a dream comes true and I don't your father to know about this, but sometimes a kid have to dream even if it's inside of you."

Harpuia devours the dark chocolate bar and he is on top of the tire wheel. He smiles happily at Axl and he said in his mind, "Why can't Zero do anything that is fun like this?"

Axl and Harpuia enjoys the moment of silence while chocolate rushes through their hair until things got interrupts when they hears a vehicle making noises and random crashes at the background. They turn to see the employees running in terror and they see Phantom driving the vehicle with Fefnir and Leviathan is on the back of the vehicle.

Axl did not reply when Phantom stops the vehicle and Harpuia stares at him for a second. He turns to Axl and he got an evil smirk on his face. Axl has a bad feeling about it and next thing he knows that he tied on the roof of the vehicle. Axl yells in panic, "I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!"

Harpuia replies with an evil chuckle when he takes the wheel of the vehicle and begins a wide rampage in the store. The employees are in a deep panic when Harpuia ramps them from behind and customers hide in random areas. Some customers are unlucky when they sent flying in different angle and Axl screaming in terror. Zero hears Axl's screaming in terror and he rushes up, but he dodges the vehicle. He sees Harpuia and the babies driving him, Zero said in his mind, "I knew things will get bad."

Zero dashes down on the aisle, carrying his Z-Saber, and he said in his mind, "X, you are so dead after this is over."

Harpuia turns to see Zero on their tail, and Leviathan grabs a jar of marbles. She pours them down on the floor, Zero dashes, but slips and falls down. He hears the babies laughing evilly at the background, Zero got back up again, and he hears the voice, "I think you serious need some help." "I DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM ANYONE!" yells Zero in anger, but he turns to see X in front of him, "X, I thought you were on vacation?"

"No, except my vacation was cancel due to the winter storm," replies X with a groan. "Good because you have some issues with your brats!" yells Zero, "Especially when you leave me to keep an eye on them. They are little DEVILS in disguise." "They are not little devils Zero!" yells X in offensive, "They are little angels…" "Little angels, how come they are driving the vehicle?" said Zero sarcastic, and X's left eye twitches a little. He grabs Zero by the arm, and grabs the motorcycle. He begins to speed off after the vehicle, and Zero replies by screaming in terror. "Someone stops this crazy thing," he screams at the top of his lungs as X drives insane.

Meanwhile with Sigma and Vile, Sigma disguises as Santa Claus sits down on the edge of the throne, and Vile groans miserably when he is force to be a red-nose reindeer. The children wait in line to sits on Santa's lap and Sigma said, "This is going as plan, the children will worship me as their Santa Claus, and I can make them do evil deeds. Their parents cannot stop me now, not even-!"

Then X went past the group of children with Zero screaming in terror, the children are excited, and then they went after them. Their parents try to keep their children tame, and Sigma frown. He said in his mind, "Darn you X, Zero! Darn you…" "Sir, can I get off of this outfit?" said Vile uses a huge candy cane to itch his back, "This outfit is beginning to itch."

Lan and Maylu walks past them in disgust. Maylu whispers to Lan, "I never seen anyone in my life uses the candy cane to scratch their back, that is pretty disgusting." "Aw, I was about to get that candy cane from him, but I see why I change my mind," replies Lan and Vile groans in anger. He was about to hit them with the same candy cane, but Sigma held him back. "Leave it like it is, we will get them to love us no matter," said Sigma getting up from the throne, "But for now…"

"What?" replies Vile when he breaks the candy cane into two pieces with one hand. "Kidnapped X children and adopted them into my children," said Sigma with an evil laugh, and Vile sighs in boredom. Sigma dashes down the hall until he slips into the soapy floor, and stumbles down into the ground. "Who the hell put this dare?" replies Sigma and Vile stares at the warning sign right in front of them.

"Uh, I believe they put it there because WE ARE GOING INTO THE HOT SPRING!" said Vile in a panic as they slides down the aisle and then into the female side of the hot spring. Zero and Layer went past the hot spring without hearing Sigma and Vile screaming in terror. Zero said, "Did you hear something?" "No except it causes me a headache," said Layer rubbing her temples.

They hear the scream of customers, they continue to follow the fresh trail leaving it into a dangerous area, but Zero was stop by the store police. Layer continues to follow the trail into the dangerous area until she hears an explosion and remain of the kart was destroyed. She was horrified, but she didn't give up, she continues to search for them through the vines, and struggles go through the stage. "Please don't die on me," said Layer concerned.

Meanwhile with the babies, Leviathan crying all of the sudden as they manages to get out of the wreckage of the kart. Harpuia tries to calm his sister down, Phantom didn't say much as he slumbers, and Fefnir tries to find a way out. "Harpy, it's your fault that we are in this situation, we could have stay with the others," cried Fefnir, "Now we left in this scary place without anything to eat."

"Who cares we are going to Santa Claus?" said Harpuia using his baby language. "NO!" said Fefnir, "This isn't a jolly place," said Leviathan as she cries, "I want to be with Uncle R! I wanna, I wanna, I WANNA!" "Shut up, Leviathan!" yells Harpuia in angered, "Stops acting like a baby." "But you are a baby," said Leviathan in angered, "We are all still babies." "Who cares, I don't want to be baby, I wanted to be treated like an adult," said Harpuia crawling away leaving his brothers behind. Phantom wakes up, and he said, "Santa doesn't like Bad Children…" Harpuia tries not to get his emotions the best of him, and leaves the area. "What going to happen to us now?" said Fefnir concern.

Then they hear a Ho-ho-ho sound coming out of nowhere, and a shadow over them. They begin to cry together except for Phantom who went back to sleep, and Harpuia continues to walk. He tries to keep his thought positive until he stops for a second, and begins to cry. "Why am acting like one?" cried Harpuia.

"It's because you are still too young, you are still a child who is developing," said a voice, and Harpuia turns to him, "You have a huge intelligent, it is wise like father, but you are still a baby." The screen zoom-out and reveals to be Santa Claus. Harpuia broke down in tears when Santa Claus picks him up, and he carries them in his arms.

Back with Layer continues to tries search for them until she was about to give up, and she said to herself, "I would never find them without Zero's help." She continues to walk until she falls down to the pit; she tries to get back up again, and she realizes things would get worst. She notices red eyes coming out of the ground, she becomes frightening, and she begins to scream at the top of her lungs. Zero hears her from the Hair Supply Aisle, and he said in his mind, "Layer is in danger." Zero tries to run, but slip on some hair get, and slams into the aisle where Hammers were.

Zero panics as he struggles to get off, and he tries to get back up again. He stumbles down on the ground when something hits him on the head. He falls unconscious, he wakes up in a dream, and he sees his creator Dr. Wily sitting down on the rocking chair. He stands there apathetic, and he said, "Wily, what the heck are you doing here?" "Well, I don't know why I am here, but I wondered why you don't visit that often?" said Dr. Wily in a harsh tone like a grandfather who is dying to see his grandchildren, "YOU HAVE not EVEN SEND ME A POST CARD!"

"Well, don't you realize that you are dead?" said Zero in an apathetic tone. "Oh I forgot, but that isn't the problem," said Dr. Wily as he get out from his chair, and went straight to him. Instead of giving him a hug, he hits him with a cane, and Zero screams in pain. He yells at his so-called father, "Why you have TO HIT ME?"

"I don't know, but there was no one to talk to," said Dr. Wily saddened, "I have been so alone for so many years, and Dr. Light just left to visit his son, but he hasn't return. Bass and Roll have move with their lives and have children of their own. They will never visit me because of the evil sins."

Zero stands there apathetic, and was about to leave, but Wily throws him a rubber chicken to get his attention. Zero turns to him and Wily acts like it was nothing, Zero groans. He said, "What do you want?" "Christmas is coming soon, and I want someone to treat me like a family member," explains Wily as he hits another robot with his cane when it came in the room carrying a tray of green tea. Zero didn't say that much and he didn't want to know what will happen next.

"Fine, you can come, but I haven't anything to do," said Zero as a surrendered. Wily replies with a smile on his face, "Even though you miss a lot, Roll and Forte already have over 100 children!" Zero spits out the tea in front of Wily and Zero blushes. "I will not have children because X own these devils except for the silent one who I found pretty cool," said Zero nervously, "I would rather have a child being adopted and plus extra condoms just in case! I am having sex with Layer and I NEVER HAVE KI-!"

He sees Wily doing to puppy looks and he said, "Come on just one grandchild…" "Don't GIVE ME THAT LOOK!" yells Zero in rage as he turns away in shame. Three hours later, Zero gave up and he growls, "Ok, only one child, just one!" Wily replies in a cheerful manner, "FINALLY! Thank you my son, I hope you enjoys your day with new girlfriend!"

"Wait, what?" said Zero as he disappears into the smoke. He wakes up in a Bed Area and he got up; he looks around the area to sees an old lady sleeping. Zero screams and he falls off the bed; he said, "I have to look for X's children before Sigma does!" "You don't Zero!" said Layer who appears behind him and he jumps in surprises in fear. "Layer, what are you doing here?" said Zero nervously. "I was looking for you and the children but guess what?" said Layer as she went close to him.

"What?" said Zero confuses and Layer kisses him on his cheek. Zero blushes, and he notices X having a situation where the manager scolds at him. "If you control your children, you will be in the situation, would we?" yells Cygnus Wing as the Store Manager, "Your children have cause damage!" "But I thought!" X replies while Alias takes care of them and Cygnus hands them the bill. X is in shock after seeing the bill and Cygnus said, "I hope you have a good day!"

X looks at the bill and almost about to faint; Zero chuckles a little, but he notices Layer giving him the glare. Zero sighs as he takes out the money out of his own wallet and Zero said, "X, here…" "Zero," said X surprises. "Well, yes, you are my friend and you need it more than I do!" said Zero as he leaves. Alias said, "Looks like you need to more responsible instead of letting Zero babysit."

X thought of another way, but he notices how his children react except he notices Phantom missing. Zero walks, but Phantom grabs him by the hair and he turns to see Phantom staring at him. "What are you doing?" said Zero replies in a serious tone and Phantom gave Zero X's wallet. "Oh," said Zero with an evil smirk on his face, "I never knew you were so bad!" He picks up Phantom and Zero replies, "TO THE HAIR SUPPLY!" "Candy!" said Phantom with pride.

X tries to search for his wallet while Alias notices the children disappear all of the sudden. "X did you?" said Alias. "No, I!" said X turns to see the babies missing and he screams in terror, "MY BABIES!" "We better look for them!" said Alias as she grabs X and begins to search for them. They didn't realize that the babies were following Zero except for Fefnir who went to the Candy Aisle search his sweets with Axl.

Meanwhile with Axl, Axl cries as he sees every single candy destroy while Cinnamon comforts him and Steel Massimo reading the romantic novel that no one do like. Until Fefnir glomps him from behind and then workers carry boxes of candy to comfort Axl. Cinnamon said, "aw, Fefnir, seems to like him!" "Oh Kakashi and Iruka, No you didn't!" said Massimo in a perverted giggle and Cinnamon gave him an apathetic stare. Axl replies with happiness as he plays with Fefnir, "This is the best day of my life!"

Meanwhile in the Café, Signas and Chief R enjoy their coffee until Douglas interrupts them. "I have had it!" said Douglas in rage, "I am not going to be held back and work. I demand a vacation!" Chief R gets Signas the attention and Signas looks up. "Oh, I didn't you see here!" said Signas not caring. "Come, Signas, be nice!" said Chief R. "Find, you will have your vacation!" said Signas. "Finally!" said Douglas in a cheerful way. "In Dentech City!" said Signas with an evil smirk. "You asshole," said Chief R.

After everyone got everything in Cygnus Mart, they return to the van and they notices steam coming out of the car. Signas opens the door and the strong smell comes out of the van. Zero throws up and Layer shield the children's eyes, the males have an epic nosebleed when they see something that they are not supposed to see except for Douglas who is bleeding through his eyes. A random fanboy takes picture as he walks by as the steam disappears, revealing Spider and Marino lying down on the seat with a blanket. Signas' left eye twitches and he said, "How long you been having sex?" The children begin to cry and Spider said, "About seven hours ago!" "But I told you can't have sex in the VAN!" said Signas as a yell. "Or else, I am going to blackmail you!" said Spider with Marino with an evil smirk on their faces that no one do like. Signas twitches as everyone force to be inside the vehicle and trying to ignore the smell. They went back to their Headquarter and everyone relaxes; they head straight to bed until the Christmas Morning until. "Where's our presents?" said Zero as the others begin to look for their presents and Axl runs into the room screaming like a girl. "The Food is gone!" said Douglas in a panic as he runs around the room like an idiot. "Where did X and Alias go?" said Layer confuses. Everyone pauses for a second and Zero grumbles. "Should we?" said Signas. "No," said Zero in vain as the others continue on.

Meanwhile at the Cygnus Store, X and Alias continue to look for their children. "X have we been doing our duties as parents?" said Alias as they continue to look for their children. "Well, I don't know or if Zero is pulling our leg," X said as he continues to look. Alias notices the bed and she said, "X, maybe the children is with them and our vacation is cancel. The doors are close!" X got the picture and he said, "Have a mini vacation!" "Yes," said Alias kissing X on the lips and pushing him on the bed. X said, "Oh Alias, why didn't we think of that before?" "Indeed!" said Alias with a giggles.

Back in the HQ, everyone continue to look around the base and they didn't check the Baby Room yet. As the screen zooms into the babyroom with Harpuia in a Santa Suit while the babies enjoying themselves with food and presents. Harpuia leans on his crib with a baby bottle full of eggnog and he said with an evil smirk, "This was a steal, we didn't start this one before, Phantom!"

Phantom replies by sleeping with a stuffed animal bunny and Leviathan enjoying another stuff animal that appears to be a penguin. Fefnir devours every food in sight and Harpuia replies with an evil smirk as he sees the others react about the gifts along with the food being stolen. "Those idiots don't seem to know what hit them!" said Harpuia as he turns it off. He turns to the screen and takes out a toy gun. "Merry Christmas, losers!" said Harpuia as he shoots the screen causing the screen to turn black.

**The end… (Finally it is finish)

* * *

**

**Author's Note: It took me about a year and a half to almost finish this story, but due to the delay. I finally finish it and now I can still start a new chapter except I need some new ideas for the next one. Please drop by some suggestions on what I should do next. Should I collide Megaman Zero and X so the babies meet their old selves or continue on with the story? I am open, and I hope you enjoys your Christmas.**


	8. Up for Adoption

_**N/A: Sorry**_

I cannot continued with the fan fiction due to the fact I cannot continue with the fan fiction, but the good news is. It is up for adoption, so far, the only way to get the adoption is by PM me.

It would be a first come and first serve. The reasons I can't continue on with the stories, it is because I lost interests or short of ideas. Even though I lost interest with the stories during college.

It didn't put the statuses before except I do apologize for that.

**The rules of the Adoption:**

Make sure you give credit to me.

Before updating new chapters, don't changed up the old chapters.

It have to had the flow in the story and it has to be the pairing base on the first. If there is no pairing, you have the right to do so.

NO adoption that is a twice or more only FIRST COME OR FIRST SERVE, but try to reason with me. It is just your luck pal.

When you receive ownership of the fan fiction, you can edit or "Beta" or grammar check. If anything misspell, please tell audience that in the chapter.

Don't delete the chapters or change it up.

NO character's Death

If you want a copy of it, I would try to do it. I will copy it into the document.

Just to have fun and please delete your version of the story until the update Is complete.

I would like to say, you can copy or paste it into the document. Even though I don't have the original documents of the fan fiction I do apologized again.

Feel free the break it down and refer this one under the the pen name OK?

The list of fanfiction will be on my profile and deviantart journal under Ginkyofu13 if those who have fanfiction and deviantart.

If you have any updated idea of the rules of the adoption or suggestion. You may.

Thank you for your service.

List of the People who have Adopted the fanfiction:

Zero: Babysitting Nightmare (Megaman) – Thundercracker417 (Deviantart)

Harry Potter and the Wrath of the Lawyers (Phoenix Wright and Harry Potter Crossover) - Cornholio4

Jinchuurikis of Konoha – TheNew959

Jak and Daxter Theme Song Remix – Musashi the Master

List of Stories that up for adoption:

Naruto Cayman (Naruto and Madworld crossover)

Sinful Rose (Megaman Crossover)

Rival School: Shibusen VS Maritsu (Soul Eater and Disgaea Crossover)

Pat's Mansion (Megaman and Luigi's Mansion Crossover)

Viewtiful Pat (Megaman and Viewtiful Joe)


End file.
